


Wanderlust

by LolaBlackWrites



Series: Wanderlust [1]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices: The Freshman, Choices: The Sophomore, Pixelberry, Play Choices
Genre: Airplane, Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, Choices, Doggy Style, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Germany, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Hotel, Hotel Sex, Kitchen Sex, LolaBlackWrites Fanfic, London, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Oral Sex, Paris - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Wax Play, Wedding, Wedding Night, hostel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaBlackWrites/pseuds/LolaBlackWrites
Summary: It’s the morning of their graduation, and Zig has a surprise for his girlfriend, Lydia. However, she just might have one for him, too.





	1. Graduation Day

As the gray early morning light filtered into the kitchen, Zig replaced the coffee filter, added the grounds, and hit the start button. He leaned back against the counter as the coffee pot gurgled to life. Graduation day. He couldn’t believe it was actually here. Through a combination of summer school and an extra heavy course load, he’d managed to finish in three years so he could graduate with Lydia. And now, after all that hard work, the last day was finally here. Zig crossed his arms over his bare chest and settled in to wait for the coffee machine.

“Zig?”

He turned around and saw Lydia standing in the bedroom doorway, wearing only one of his white t-shirts.

“Dia, what are you doing up?” he asked, pushing off the counter to stand up straight.

“Better question is, what are you doing up?” she asked with a smile as she came into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter in front of him. Zig stepped closer to her, settling himself between her knees.

“I think you know why I’m up,” Zig said as he leaned in to kiss her neck, his lips grazing against her skin. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Lydia said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, scooting to the edge of the kitchen counter. 

“Even though my last shift was a couple days ago, I haven’t been able to shake the coffee shop hours,” Zig said, trailing his lips along her collarbone. 

“I can’t believe it’s graduation day,” she said as she traced her fingertips along the top of his pajama pants. Zig felt himself growing more excited and he rans his hands up her thighs.

“I have a present for you,” he said. Lydia grinned and slid her hands down the front of his pants, wrapping her hands around him.

“Yes, I can tell,” she said, stretching her fingers lightly tracing her nails over his balls. Zig groaned slightly and involuntarily bucked into her hands.

“That’s actually not what I had in mind,” he murmured. 

“What did you get me?” Lydia asked, kissing his earlobe.

“I . . .” Zig started, before his voice trailed off. Lydia kept one hand on his cock and with the other, she took Zig’s hand and slid it under the t-shirt she wore. “I am having a very hard time remembering anything at the moment.”

“But what about my present?” Lydia asked innocently, the devilish grin belying her tone. In response, Zig yanked at her panties, nearly pulling her off the counter. He tossed them aside and returned to his position between her legs. Next, Zig pulled up her shirt--his shirt--and tugged it off, dropping it into a heap beside his feet on the kitchen floor. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue across it as she arched her back, her breath deepening with pleasure. When he moved over to her other breast, Zig’s fingers found Lydia’s core, warm and wet and inviting. He circled her clit with his thumb and she moaned softly, pushing herself against Zig’s hand. He felt her tremble under his touch and he slid a finger inside her, beckoning her closer in a way that he knew always pushed her over the edge. Moments later, Lydia cried out, digging her nails into his back as she came. 

“I want you,” she panted, still breathing hard and riding the descent of her orgasm.

She didn’t have to tell him twice. Zig pushed down his pajama pants and Lydia reached for him, guiding him to her. He thrust into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. He dug his fingers into her hips and she tightened around him.

“God, I’m not going to last very long,” he whispered, feeling fully consumed by the feel of her, the smell of her hair, the sound of her moans in his ear. 

“Come for me,” she said, her last word cut off by an involuntary cry. “Come for me,” she begged again. A few thrusts later and he was there, obeying her order, his hips flush against hers as she shuddered from her own orgasm, biting into his shoulder. Zig knew there would be a mark later, and he relished the thought. He loved the signs Lydia left behind on his body, temporary tattoos marking him as hers.

After giving himself a moment to catch his breath, Zig pulled up his pajama pants. Lydia made no such move to cover herself and stayed where she was, naked and awash in a post-coital glow on the kitchen counter. Zig kissed her softly, tracing his hand over her body. She was intoxicating. He’d thought this feeling would have faded over the past few years that they’d been together, but he was just as consumed by her as the very first time he saw her in the campus coffee shop. 

“So,” Lydia said. “I believe you were going to tell me about my graduation present.”

“Yes,” Zig said, the fog still hazy in his brain from the feel of her. “Right. Well, I was thinking we could take a trip to celebrate graduation.”

“Oh yeah?” Lydia asked with a grin. “What were you thinking, a road trip?”

“Actually,” Zig said, “I was thinking a bigger trip.”

“How much bigger?”

Zig smiled.

“I booked us a month-long backpacking trip around Europe.”

“What?” Lydia exclaimed, sitting up straighter. “How . . . how is that even possible?”

“I got the idea last year, so I’ve been saving as much as humanly possible from the coffee shop. I’m sorry I’ve been such a cheapskate for the past year, but I wanted to give us as much vacation money as possible to be able to do whatever you want.”

“Oh my god, Zig . . . I can’t believe it! When do we leave?”

“Day after tomorrow. We fly into London and I booked a few nights at a hostel when we first arrive, but after that, I figured we can move around however we want, be totally spontaneous,” Zig explained. Lydia just stared at him, her mouth slack in shock. “Are you . . . happy?”

“Oh my god, of course I am!” Lydia said, pulling him into a tight hug. “I can’t believe you did this for me! This is going to be such an incredible trip, I can’t wait. I can’t even . . . god, the new leather jacket I got you for graduation sucks in comparison to this!”

“You got me a new jacket?” Zig asked with a grin. Lydia covered her eyes.

“Yes, and then I told you about it before you could open it! Shit!” she exclaimed. Zig laughed and kissed her forehead.

“Just you agreeing to this trip with me is present enough,” he said, holding her close. 

However, that wasn’t entirely truthful. There was one thing he wanted from her, but he wasn’t ready to ask her for it. Not yet. Zig thought of the small velvet box in the back of his sock drawer. He’d been waiting for the right moment and he knew the right moment would come during their trip. He just knew it.

“Zig?”

“Hmm?” he asked, her voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Coffee’s ready.”


	2. Up in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their flight to Europe, Lydia has a mischievous way to pass the time with Zig.

The flight attendants had lowered the airplane lights and most of the other passengers had settled back into their seats to sleep. Zig and Lydia’s seats were towards the back of the plane and, as luck would have it, they had their little row of three seats all to themselves. Zig leaned back against the window and Lydia put her head on his chest, inhaling his familiar comforting scent. Zig took the scratchy blue airline blanket and draped it over them, tucking her in. He lightly traced his fingers over her hair as he closed his eyes. The armrest dug into his lower back a little, but he didn’t want to move her. 

Zig felt her fingertips tracing lazily along the hem of his shirt before slipping under the white fabric, her touch skimming the tops of his jeans, his bare skin. He cracked open one eye and glanced down at her. Lydia’s eyes were still closed, but the ends of her mouth were twisted in a mischievous grin. He reached down and jokingly squeezed her butt in reproach. She smiled broadly, biting her bottom lip. Zig leaned down until his lips were nearly brushing her ear.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” he whispered.

“Nothing,” she whispered back innocently, her eyes still closed. However, the sweetness of her tone belied the way her hand cupped the front of his jeans. Zig flicked his eyes up to the lone man sitting across the aisle from them. His eyes were covered with a sleep mask and his head tilted away from them, mouth slack with sleep. Lydia undid the button on his jeans and slid down the zipper, the sound absorbed into the white noise of the plane. Zig glanced around, checking for the flight attendants, but they all appeared to be back in the galleys. Most of the other passengers around them seemed to be dozing or fully absorbed with an inflight movie, the headphones clamped securely over their ears.

Lydia slid her hand inside his jeans but over his boxer briefs, her fingers running down his hardening length under the cotton. Zig shifted his knees a little wider and she reached further down, the pads of her fingers caressing his balls. Zig’s breath caught and he glanced around again, checking again for watching eyes but finding none. He leaned his head back against the airplane wall as Lydia slowly peeled back the waistband of his underwear. She slid her hand inside, rearranging him until his cock was pointing up, just the tip exposed above the waistband. Lydia leaned her lips close to him, her breath hot and anticipatory before Zig felt her tongue on him, tracing slow circles around his head. He bit back a groan and instead buried his fingers in her hair.

Bit by bit, inch by inch, Lydia pulled down his boxer briefs, her tongue following attentively. Zig tried to keep his face passive in case anyone should look his way, but the further down Lydia got, the harder it was--in every sense of the word.

Finally, when she’d freed him completely from his underwear, Lydia took him in her mouth, her head making a slow, measured rise and fall over him. Zig glanced around, still making sure no one could see what they were doing. Everyone appeared to be blissfully ignorant and Zig could feel himself getting closer.   
Just then, Zig noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. A flight attendant had left the galley and was making her way up their aisle, checking on the passengers. Shit he thought. He tapped Lydia on the shoulder, once, twice, three times, hoping she’d know what that meant. Luckily, she guessed correctly. Lydia slid her lips off of Zig and rested her head on his stomach, her torso hiding him. She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep, and Zig tried to look passive and unaffected even though all he could think about was the way the very sensitive tip of his cock was pressed against the base of her throat. The flight attendant barely glanced in their direction before she strode past and, once she was through the galley curtain between them and first class, Zig slowly let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Lydia opened her eyes and looked up at him questioningly. He nodded. She grinned and resumed her previous steady pace.

Zig tried desperately to stay still, but as he felt himself getting close, really close, he couldn’t help but squirm a little in his seat. Lydia noticed his movement and began to pick up the pace, her hands and mouth moving faster, urging him forward. Zig’s hands tightened in her hair, pulling a little as he glanced down. Christ, he loved the way her lips looked wrapped around his cock, the way her tongue--

It took all of Zig’s restraint not to moan as he came, pulsing hard but trying to keep his body still so as to not attract attention. Lydia pulled every last bit of pleasure out of him, her mouth on him until it almost became too much to bear until she finally let him go. She kissed his stomach before propping herself up on her elbows enough to allow Zig enough room to redress. Once he did, she pulled herself to rest her head on his chest once more while Zig wrapped his arms around her.

“You know,” Zig whispered once his head had cleared a little, “it’d be easier to reciprocate if you were wearing a skirt instead of jeans . . .”

Lydia grinned and reached up, kissing him just below his earlobe.

“I’ll keep that in mind for our return flight,” she murmured. Then she settled back down on his chest and Zig leaned his head back against the plane wall. The man across the aisle slept on, unmoved from his previous position. As Zig drifted off to sleep himself, the flight attendant made another pass down their aisle, not bothering to look at the cuddling couple.


	3. British Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long flight, Zig and MC (Lydia) need to stay awake to get on London time. Luckily, they find the perfect activity to keep them occupied while they reminisce about where they began.

“I’m so excited to be here, but I want nothing more than to take a nap right now,” Zig said as he and Lydia made their way out of Heathrow, their huge backpacks hoisted onto their shoulders.

“No, you can’t!” Lydia protested. “It’s only 11 AM here, we have to stay up and get on London time to avoid jetlag.”

Zig groaned, but didn’t object.

“Besides,” Lydia added with a mischievous grin. “I thought you were worn out on the plane and ended up getting some rest?”

Zig playfully pinched her side, making her giggle. 

“Oh, you wore me out, alright,” he said. “But the plane wasn’t exactly comfortable, I felt like I kept waking up every fifteen minutes.”

Lydia reached for his hand and threaded her fingers between his.

“I’m sorry,” she said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. “I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

“By way of a nap?” Zig asked hopefully. Lydia laughed. “I know, I know. I’ll stay up, I promise. But you might need to prop open my eyes in a few hours,” he said.

“So,” Lydia said, changing the subject as she gave his hand a quick squeeze. “You said you booked a hostel for us tonight, right?”

“Yes, I did. Say that, I mean,” Zig said. Lydia waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.

“What does that mean?” she finally asked.

“Well, I didn’t actually make any reservations at a hostel,” Zig admitted.

“Oh,” Lydia said. “Well, that’s okay . . . we can just pick one. How hard can it be, right? I mean,” Lydia said with a smile, “after all, this is how we’re going to run the rest of the trip.”

“I said I didn’t make reservations at a hostel,” Zig said, a knowing smirk playing across his lips. “Actually, I made reservations somewhere else.”

“Oh?”

“Yup,” Zig said as they stepped into the misty London rain and he raised a hand to a black cab, which stopped at the curb. He tossed his backpack into the trunk and took Lydia’s, packing it in beside his before they climbed into the backseat.

“Where to?” the driver asked in a clipped accent.

“The Rookery,” Zig said, glancing at Lydia with a grin. The driver nodded and Zig settled back into the seat. He took Lydia’s hand in his and kissed her fingers as the cab pulled away from the curb and into the London streets.

______

“Oh my god!” Lydia exclaimed when they opened the door to their suite.

“Do you like it?” Zig asked, dropping their bags on the floor.

“Babe! This is incredible!” she said as she let her eyes wander around the room. The furniture was heavy and ornate, with a large four poster bed draped with thick red curtains and a brocade bedspread woven with gold. It looked like a room fit for British royalty. “God, I almost feel too much like a peasant to even be in here.”

“You look like a queen to me.”

Lydia glanced back and saw Zig’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. He wasn’t often verbally demonstrative like that and she knew it made him bashful. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in the hollow of his neck. He returned her embrace, pulling her close against his t-shirt, still damp from the London rain.

“This is amazing,” she murmured, her lips brushing his clavicle. “I don’t know what I did to get so lucky.”

“You didn’t have to do anything,” Zig said, squeezing her tighter. “You’re you and I love you.”

Lydia reached up with a hand and tilted his face down to hers. She kissed him softly, her fingertips grazing his cheek. Zig’s lips were warm and she felt everything outside of herself begin to slide out of focus the way it always did when she kissed him. All she could think about was the feel of him against her and soon, she wanted more. Lydia tugged at the front of his t-shirt and pulled him with her as she led him across the room towards the four poster bed. When she felt the backs of her legs bump against the bed, she sat down and pulled him with her. Zig put a hand on either side of her on the bed, but when she tried to lie down, he didn’t come with her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, sliding a hand underneath his t-shirt and running her fingers up the length of his spine. 

“Dia, I’m sorry,” Zig said. “But if I get even vaguely horizontal, I’m afraid I’m going to fall asleep. I’m dead tired.”

“No, you can’t sleep!” Lydia protested. “We have to get on London time!”

“I know!” Zig agreed. “I want this trip to be perfect for you, and I don’t think perfect involves me being jetlagged for a few days.”

Lydia gave a resigned sigh, but she pulled his hips against hers.

“I promise I’ll keep you awake,” she said with a mischievous grin. Zig groaned and playfully bit at her shoulder. “Hey!” she protested with a laugh.

“I know you will, but then afterwards I really won’t be able to keep my eyes open,” Zig said. “You have a tendency to wake me up but then wear me out.”

“Oops,” Lydia said with a shrug, not looking or sounding the least bit apologetic.

“Tell you what,” Zig said as he straightened up and took her hands in his. “Why don’t we go explore the city a little, and later I’ll make it up to you?”

“I guess that would be okay, Zigmund,” Lydia said as she hauled herself to her feet with exaggerated disappointment. Zig rolled his eyes.

“Oh, god, you’re using the full Zigmund. Now I know I’m in trouble.”

Lydia laughed and kissed him.

“Alright, mister,” she said. “Let’s go see London.”

______

After a day of taking photos of Big Ben, watching the changing of the guard, and exploring Piccadilly Circus, Lydia and Zig found themselves at a bar as night began to fall over London. Zig took a sip from his dark, bitter ale as he examined the pool table, trying to choose his shot.

“My god, will you shoot already?” Lydia asked as she took a swig of her cider. “You’ve been staring at the table for ten minutes.”

“You’re exaggerating, gatita,” Zig said, but he set down his glass and leveled his stick with the cue ball. He lined up his shot carefully, but when he hit the ball, he barely nicked the red ball he’d been aiming for.

“All that preparation and that’s what you end up doing?” Lydia teased. Zig shrugged with a grin.

“Maybe I’m just trying to hustle you,” he said as Lydia examined the table. She wasn’t looking at him, but she could feel his eyes on her.

“Oh, you’re doing something alright,” she joked with a roll of her eyes. Zig laughed. She bent down to line up her shot, but she suddenly felt Zig standing behind her.

“Need any help?” he asked. Lydia stood up, feeling his breath on her neck as he moved closer.

“After that embarrassing shot you just took?”

Zig put his hand on her hip and moved even closer until his body was flush against hers.

“Is this okay?” he murmured in her ear. Lydia smiled, remembering their very first game of pool they’d played during her freshman year. However, she wasn’t thinking so much about the first game of pool as she was what had happened in the back of the bar afterwards.

“Excuse me, sir, but you’re making it very difficult for me to take my shot,” she said, pressing back against him.

“Are you complaining?” he asked, his lips brushing against her neck as he spoke.

“Not at all,” Lydia said. “But I thought you were so tired from the flight and from our long day of playing tourists.”

“Strangely enough, I’m feeling very awake at the moment,” he murmured, sliding his hand from his hip around to her stomach, his fingers grazing the tops of her jeans. She could feel that he was telling the truth. Without another word, she took him by the hand and led him out of the pub.

______

They were barely inside their hotel room when Lydia grabbed a fistful of Zig’s t-shirt and pulled him close, her mouth searching for his. The room was dark, with only a faint glow from the streetlamps floating through the gauzy window drapes. He kissed her and pushed her against the door, practically slamming it shut in the process. His lips left hers and trailed along her jaw, her earlobe, and down her throat, his hands cupping her breasts. Lydia tugged at his shirt and he quickly yanked it off, tossing it aside. She kissed him again, letting her hands run over the muscles in his back, finely honed through hours of football practice. Lydia ground her hips against his, grabbing his buttocks and pulling him tightly against her. 

She felt his hands slide down her front from her breasts to the top of her jeans, his fingers fumbling with the button before finally freeing it and tugging down her zipper. Zig’s lips left hers and he knelt in front of her, pulling down her jeans as he did so. Lydia ran a hand through his hair and he yanked off her panties, letting the damp lace puddle around her ankles. She stepped out of them and Zig caught her right leg before she put it all the way back down. He put her thigh over his shoulder and leaned closer to her, his breath hot on her already trembling legs. Zig ran his lips along the inner thigh of her, biting and licking her skin as he drew closer to her core. Lydia shivered, desperately wanting to feel his mouth on her. She tilted her hips forward, her body begging him to come closer.

Zig’s tongue finally connected and lapped at her hungrily. Lydia moaned, tugging at his hair as his fingers dug into her hips, both steadying her and undoing her all at the same time. His tongue slid inside her and around her clit, moving in the ways he knew she liked best. Her desire mounted quickly in the semi-darkness of their hotel room and before long, Lydia’s hips began to buck against his mouth. His hands gripped her harder, steadying her as he pulled her closer and closer to the edge. Just when she was about to climax, Zig sucked hard on her clit and Lydia came undone, crying out as she came on his tongue, pulling his hair as he buried his face between her thighs. The leg she was still standing on began to buckle but Zig pushed her harder against the door, holding her up as she came.

When the sensitivity of her body overtook her and it was too much to bear, Lydia finally gasped that she couldn’t take anymore. Zig finally moved his mouth away, tracing his lips and tongue along her skin as he made his way back up her body. He pulled her shirt off and threw it away, her bra quickly following suit. Zig captured one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue against it, already hard. He let one of his hands wander down over her stomach and between her legs before he slid a finger inside of her wetness. Lydia trembled at his touch, sure she would have collapsed on the floor had Zig not been holding her up. She fumbled clumsily for the front of his jeans and tried to undo the button, but her fingers were too shaky.

“I need you,” she gasped, her hips moving against his hand as he added a second finger and slid them in and out of her.

“You need me?” Zig murmured, rising enough to bring his lips close to her ear. Lydia could hear the smirk in his voice. “Are you sure?”

“Please,” she begged, no longer feeling in control of her own body as she desperately pulled him closer.

Zig removed his fingers and swept her into his arms, carrying her over to the bed. He deposited her on top of the sheets and she reached for him again. Zig kissed her for a moment, his tongue folding against her as she tasted herself on his lips, before he pulled back. He gently guided her until she was kneeling on all fours on the bed, facing away from him. Lydia could hear the rustle of fabric and she knew he was taking off his pants. The bed shifted a little as he knelt behind her and he caressed her backside. Zig ran one of his hands up her spine and tangled it in her hair, wrapping it around his fingers. With his free hand, Lydia felt him trace his fingers over her sensitive, swollen lips.

“What do you need?” he asked, his voice husky. He was still tracing her lips and Lydia realized it wasn’t his fingers. She pushed her hips back, but he pulled away, not letting more of him inside than just the tip.

“You,” she begged, desperate to feel him inside her. Zig tightened his grip on her hair and tugged. Lydia moaned at the sensation, wanting more.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Fuck me,” she pleaded. 

When Zig finally pushed into her, thrusting hard, Lydia cried out at the overwhelming pleasure of him filling her, again and again and again.

“Is that what you want?” he asked.

“Ye--oh, fuck,” Lydia moaned as Zig’s free hand found her clit, his fingers rubbing her in circles to match the rhythm of him moving in and out of her. Lydia was overcome by her body and as she felt the orgasm rising, her arms collapsed underneath her and she dropped to her elbows. Zig didn’t let go of her hair and he didn’t let up his rhythm for a moment. When she came, Lydia buried her face in the brocade comforter to muffle her cries, her hips writhing hard against Zig as the orgasm roared through her body. As her climax began to subside, she felt Zig begin to speed up and she knew he was close. Soon after, she felt him come, pulsing inside her as he fell forward over her raised hips, his nails digging into her skin. 

After a moment, Zig pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her and Lydia slid her knees out from underneath her so she was lying flat on her stomach. Zig leaned over and gently swept her hair to one side, leaving feathery kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders.

“That was . . .” she started to say before the words faltered, disappearing behind her lips as she tried to regain her breath..

“Yeah,” Zig agreed. “It was.”

“We should travel overseas all the time,” Lydia said, her voice still half-muffled by the blanket. Zig laughed.

“You know,” he said, still panting a little. “If your former housemates thought you were loud before, all I can say is they have no idea.”

“Was I that loud?” Lydia asked.

“I’m pretty sure they could hear you all the way back in Hartfield.”

Lydia gave him a half-hearted smack on the arm and Zig laughed. He caught her hand and kissed her palm.

“I’m definitely not complaining,” he said. He rolled her onto her back and Lydia looked up at him, his face only vaguely illuminated by the streetlamps outside. “Just when I thought you couldn’t possibly be any sexier, you go and do that.”

Lydia reached for his face and gently pulled him to her. She kissed Zig and snuggled against him, wrapping a leg over his hip. Zig traced his fingertips from her knee up to her hip before bringing his hand flat against her lower back.

“Welcome to London,” he murmured. Lydia couldn’t be sure, but she could have sworn she felt his smirk against her lips.

“Welcome to London.”


	4. Contemplations and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he wakes up, Zig pulls a little velvet box out of his bag and thinks about the question he’s dying to ask.

The sun was just beginning to rise over London when Zig’s eyelids fluttered open. It took him a moment to remember when he was as he glanced around at the four poster bed, a far fancier room than he was used to at home. His eyes settled on Lydia’s sleeping form beside him and he smiled, the events of the night before clicking in his mind. He loved the curve of her under the blankets, the way her expression was so relaxed as she slept. 

Maybe I should do it today he thought. Now. This morning.

Zig glanced over at his backpack, which had fallen on its side near the door to their hotel room. He thought about the small velvet box tucked safely into the inner pocket and his heart began to skip faster. Could he really do it? Was this the time? Zig hadn’t thought he’d propose yet. They still had weeks left on their trip and he’d envisioned getting on one knee in the streets of Paris or maybe asking her to marry him on a beach in Spain. He put a hand behind his head and stared up at the dark red canopy of the four poster bed, his mind considering the possibilities. If he proposed to her now, this trip could be spent celebrating their engagement, the first of many adventures of their life together.

I’m going to do it.

Zig gingerly pulled back the blanket and eased himself out of bed, careful not to jostle the mattress and wake Lydia. She sighed in her sleep and rolled to her other side and then was still, save for the gentle rise and fall of her breath. Zig was suddenly aware of the cool air in the room and the fact that he was still naked from the night before. Where were his boxers, anyway? He glanced around, noting the clothes flung around the room from the night before, and he grinned at the memory. Zig finally located his boxers, half hidden beneath the bed, and pulled them on before he tiptoed across the room to his back. He rummaged through his bag as quietly as he could, attempting to push past the tightly packed clothes to reach the inner pocket. Zig’s fingers closed around the small velvet box and he pulled it out. He opened the box and examined the ring. 

It looks like Lydia.

Last year, when Zig had started planning this trip, he’d visited what felt like every jewelry shop in the area. With every store, he’d gotten more and more discouraged. None of the rings felt like her. They were beautiful, but they seemed like every other ring. There was nothing special about any of them, and Lydia needed a special ring. Eventually, Zig had branched out to pawn shops and estate sales and then, at a garage sale of all places, he’d found it. The diamond was small and circular, but the sides of the setting were intricate scrolls and swirls, beautiful and delicate and unlike anything he’d ever seen. As soon as he saw it, he knew he couldn’t ask Lydia to marry him any other ring. Zig couldn’t believe he’d found the ring at a garage sale of all places, but when had he ever done anything just like everyone else? 

What do I say?

Zig had been trying to decide what to say to her, and nothing sounded authentic enough. He wanted to tell her that she was everything to him, his best friend, his lover, and his favorite person. She made him feel brave and like he could do anything, be anybody he wanted to be. Over the past few years, she’d made him happier than he’d ever thought possible and he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying to return her love. This trip to Europe was a start, but Zig knew she didn’t need to be showered with expensive gifts or trips. In fact, Lydia seemed happiest when they were home in their apartment, watching movies and eating pizza while she wore one of his t-shirts. 

But what if she decides it isn’t enough?

Lydia had never even hinted at being unhappy with her life with him over the past few years, but college was over now. What if she wanted more than he could give her? He would do anything for her, but if Zig was honest with himself, he was still afraid she was too good for him. Lydia was loving, smart, an amazing writer, and so motivated to go after her goals. Zig still wasn’t sure about so many things in his life, but the one thing he was sure about was was her. 

Lydia shifted in bed and Zig instinctually crammed the box back into his bag. He stood up quickly as she rolled over and opened her eyes, blinking against the light.

“Zig?” Lydia asked sleepily. “What are you doing?”

“Just checking something in my bag,” he said, crossing back towards the bed.

“Leave the bag and get back here, it’s cold,” she said as she patted the mattress.

Zig smiled and climbed back in beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Lydia closed her eyes and snuggled against him, her breath warm against his skin.

“Hey,” Zig started. He licked his lips, which suddenly felt very dry. He thought of the ring box in his bag. “I need to ask you something.”

“Hmm?” Lydia asked, pulling him tighter to her.

“Um . . .” Zig tried to start, but the words faltered. He wanted so badly to ask her, but his fear rang too loudly in his ears.

“What’s wrong?” Lydia asked, opening her eyes. “You’re shaking.”

“Nothing,” Zig said, hating that he was chickening out. “You’re right, it’s cold. That’s all.”

Lydia smiled and closed her eyes again as she nestled against him.

“Well, it serves you right for getting out of bed,” she admonished teasingly. Zig kissed her forehead and breathed in the smell of her hair. “Oh,” Lydia added, suddenly remembering. “You said you wanted to ask me something?”

“Oh,” Zig said. “Yeah. I . . . I wanted to know what you wanted to do today.”

Lydia cracked open one eye and stared at him. Zig knew she didn’t believe him, but she didn’t press the issue.

“I’m not sure yet,” she said, tilting her face up to kiss him. “But why don’t you take those boxers back off and we’ll go from there?”

Zig grinned and kissed her before he complied with her request, dropping the boxers over the side of the bed. Questions and little velvet boxes would have to wait, but it was okay. In that moment as he kissed her, Zig felt like they had all the time in the world.


	5. Parisian Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig and Lydia arrive in Paris and talk about their plans for the future.

As the approached the cafe, Zig dropped Lydia’s hand a jogged a few steps ahead of her to open the door.

“Merci,” Lydia said, smiling as she breezed past him into the cafe.

“De nada,” he replied. Lydia laughed.

“Zig, you can’t mix French and Spanish,” she teased, poking him in the side when he joined her inside and slung his arm around her shoulders. He shrugged.

“Close enough,” he said, kissing her on the forehead. 

They had arrived in Paris that morning and, after dropping their bags at the hostel, they’d decided to wander around and explore the city. The train ride had been long and uncomfortable and they were both in dire need of caffeine. 

“Wow, this place is beautiful,” Lydia said as she looked around the cafe. Despite the bright sunlight outside, the cafe was cool and dark and full of intimate tables and cozy booths. The light fixtures on the walls were ornate with tarnished silver and smoky glass that was evocative of a bygone era. 

“Yeah, it is,” Zig agreed. He took Lydia’s hand and threaded his fingers between hers before leading her towards a booth in the back. They settled into the curved leather banquette that smelled faintly of cigarettes and espresso.

“Bonjour,” a waiter said as he appeared alongside their table. “Que désirez-vous?”

“Deux cafés au lait, s’il vous plaît,” Lydia said. The waiter nodded and headed back towards the counter. Lydia sighed contentedly and looked around the cafe, taking in the room, when she suddenly became aware of Zig’s eyes on her.

“What?” she asked. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Since when can you speak French?” Zig asked, dumbfounded.

“Oh, I took it back in high school. Trust me, that sounded way more impressive than it was. I can basically order coffee and ask for the bathroom, anything past that and I’m screwed,” she explained with a laugh.

“Well, I’m impressed,” Zig said as he leaned closer to her.

“Why?” Lydia asked, genuine consternation twisting her face. “You’re fluent in two languages.”

“True, but I don’t speak French,” he said.

“I don’t really speak it either,” Lydia countered. “I just pretend to.”

“I’m still impressed,” Zig murmured as he leaned in towards her, his lips brushing her ear and making her shiver.

“Well then remind me to tell you all about my other mediocre talents later,” Lydia said, tilting her face towards his. Her nose brushed against his and she could feel his breath on her lips.

The waiter made a polite coughing sound before setting down the two coffees on the table. Lydia pulled away and felt her face flush, but the waiter had already turned and left. Zig leaned over and kissed the blush of her cheek before picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

“Hey, Zig?” Lydia suddenly asked.

“Hmm?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Like today?” he asked slowly, a little confused. Lydia smiled.

“No, not today. Well, unless you have something you really want to do today. No, I mean what do you want to do now that we’re out of college?”

“I want to continue traveling around Europe with you,” he said with a cheeky smirk. Lydia reached over and squeezed his knee in just the spot where she knew he was ticklish. “Hey!” he protested, jerking his leg away from her. “Okay, okay, I know what you mean.” Zig hesitated for a moment, suddenly feeling shy. He shared everything with Lydia, but he hadn’t told her this yet. “Well, I had this idea . . .” He paused.

“What is it?” Lydia encouraged, trying to fill the silence and urge him forward. 

“No, it’s dumb,” Zig said, staring at his coffee. God, why was this question making him so nervous? It wasn’t like he was proposing yet. He thought again of the ring, now tucked safely in his wallet. Zig had decided against leaving the ring in his backpack at the hostel. Sure, there were lockers, but still . . . just in case.

“Zig, I’m sure it’s not dumb,” Lydia assured him. “Unless your life’s ambition is to balance a plate on your nose for tips in the park.”

“How did you know?” he exclaimed, gasping with mock surprise.

“Lucky guess,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes. “But seriously, Zig. Just tell me.”

“Well . . . I had this idea to open a coffee shop,” he said. “Is that stupid?”

“Are you kidding? Of course that’s not stupid!” Lydia said. “I think that’s an amazing idea!”

“Really?”

“Really!” she said. “Seriously, it’s a perfect fit for you. Plus, now you have that fancy business degree to go with all your coffee experience.”

Zig laughed.

“I’m not sure how fancy it is, but it is a business degree,” he said. “I don’t know though, does the world really need another coffee shop?”

“It does if you’re running it,” Lydia said. “Seriously, this could be really cool.”

“I’d want to make it something unique,” Zig said. “Maybe even something like this,” he said, gesturing around the cafe. Lydia’s gaze followed his hand.

“This place is really cool,” she agreed. “It reminds me of the kind of place where Hemingway and Picasso would’ve hung out, like an artistic salon or something.”

“Well, if I open a coffee shop, maybe you could start a whole new crowd of the artistic elite,” Zig said as he reached for her hand. “You could write the great American novel while I bring you endless cups of coffee.”

Lydia grinned.

“That sounds perfect,” she said. Zig leaned in and kissed a spare drop of foam from her lip, their mouths melting together in a way that he found both familiar and exciting, old and new. He felt sure that he’d never get tired of kissing her.

“You know,” Lydia said when they finally pulled away from each other. “If you wanted to go full literary, you could name all the drinks after famous writers and books. Like, a cup of black coffee could be called ‘The Raven’ or something.”

Zig laughed.

“I actually love that idea,” Zig said. “Although, that means that you’d have to open the coffee shop with me to help me come up with the drink menu since you know way more about books than I do. But then once we got up and running, you could step back from the business side of things so you could write your book. What do you think?”

“Go into business with you?” Lydia asked as she raised an eyebrow. “That’s a big commitment, Mr. Ortega.”

Zig felt his heartbeat skip faster and his palms grew hot. Was she going to say no? Was she not ready for any kind of commitment with him? Had he pushed too far? 

“But,” Lydia continued, “there’s no one else I’d rather do this with. Yes, let’s do it. Let’s open our own little piece of Paris back in the states.”

Zig grinned, relief flooding from his chest to his fingertips. 

“Perfect,” he said as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer. “Our own piece of Paris.”


	6. Thunder and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix-up at the hostel turns very fortuitous for Zig and Lydia.

The rain had just begun to fall when Zig and Lydia hurried up the steps to the door of their Parisian hostel, splattering their arms and hair. It was a small hostel, with a common room and two rooms filled with bunk beds and lockers, but it was cozy. Paris had descended into darkness and the twinkling lights of the city, but after a long day of exploring, both Zig and Lydia were exhausted and looking forward to sleep. As soon as they entered the common room, they saw the hostel manager, Mark, a friendly Canadian man, who jumped up to his feet.

“Zig and Lydia, right?” he asked, worry creasing his brow.

“Yes . . .” Zig said cautiously.

“Hey,” Mark said, licking his dry lips. “So, I’m really sorry about this, but it seems we’ve accidentally overbooked the hostel tonight.”

“What does that mean?” Lydia asked.

“Well, in your email when you made your reservation, you asked for two beds,” Mark said. “However, it seems that my assistant only booked one bed for you instead.”

“Oh,” said Lydia.

“I am so sorry,” Mark said in a rush. “This is my fault for not double checking everything. If you want, I can call around to find other accommodations for you--on me, of course.”

“Well . . . we still have the one bed, right?” Lydia asked, feeling a little relieved. When Mark had started, she’d thought that meant they were without any kind of bed for the night.

“Yes, but it’s just a twin bunk bed,” Mark said. Lydia looked at Zig.

“I mean, we did just graduate from college,” she said. “It can’t be any worse than those beds on campus, right?”

Zig shrugged.

“It’ll be tight, but I think we’ll be okay,” Zig said.

“Really?” Mark asked, the anxiety melting out of his shoulders. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Lydia said with a reassuring smile. “Honestly, it’s fine. We’re both exhausted and we just want to get some sleep. Besides, we’re leaving for Nice tomorrow anyway, so one night really isn’t a big deal.”

“Oh my god, thank you for being so cool about this,” Mark said. “Of course, I’ll refund your payment so your stay is on me.”

“Works for me,” Zig said, holding out his hand. Mark shook it happily. As he did the rain outside gusted hard against the walls and windows.

“Geez, I’m glad we got here when we did,” Lydia said as she walked towards the window and pulled back the curtain. What had begun as a light drizzle had quickly escalated into a full blown storm, with rain rat-a-tatting against the glass.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Zig said as he came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

“Alright, do you guys need anything else?” Mark asked.

“Nope, I think we’re all set,” Lydia said, turning back to smile at him.

“Okay, good. Well, if you need me, my room is back that way, so feel free to knock.”

Zig and Lydia thanked him and said goodnight. Once Mark had left, they turned back to the window and watched the rain fall.

“Good thing I like being close to you, gatita,” Zig murmured in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“You’re okay, I guess,” Lydia said nonchalantly. She suddenly squealed when Zig pinched her butt.

“We should go to bed,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. Lydia nodded in agreement, feeling the exhaustion of the day permeating every bit of her body.

______

When they entered the darkened room, they found their open bunk on the bottom, the furthest set away from the window. The sleeping forms on all of the other beds were still and the rain created a steady background of white noise as they slid into their bed.

“Goodnight, babe,” Lydia whispered, kissing Zig softly on the lips before she rolled away from him, facing the wall.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around her as he buried his face in her hair. He loved the way she smelled, the way her body fit perfectly against his. They lay there in the darkness, listening to the rain.

After a while, Zig realized his hand was resting against her breast. He moved his hand slightly and when he did, his fingers brushed against the thin cotton of her v-neck t-shirt and he could feel her nipple underneath the fabric. She shifted slightly until his hand was touching her again.

“Are you asleep?” he whispered into her hair, his voice muffled by the torrential rain outside. Lydia didn’t move at first, but then Zig felt her shake her head. He tentatively brushed his fingers over her breast again, her nipple a little firmer than before. With his chest pressed against her back, he felt her sigh. Zig let his hand drift over her other breast, his touch still light, tracing slow patterns over her shirt.

Eventually, Zig let his touch grow firmer, caressing her curves. He ran his fingers along the neckline of her t-shirt and Lydia pushed her hips back into his, just a little. Zig slipped his hand down the front of her shirt and cupped her breast in his hand, running his thumb over her nipple. Lydia sighed, the sound lost in a clap of thunder, and pushed back against Zig again, harder this time. 

Zig removed his hand from her shirt and ran his hand over her stomach, pressing her to him. He glanced back over his shoulder at the rest of the beds but no one had moved. Zig turned back towards Lydia and slid his hand lower, over the outside of her shorts. He could feel the heat of her body through the fabric and he reveled in the way her legs tightened around his hand. Zig rubbed his hand back and forth over her and Lydia moved against his touch, unable to resist.

“Shh,” he whispered, his lips brushing her ear. She nodded and Zig could just picture her biting her lip. He smirked in the darkness, loving the power he had to excite her. 

Zig slid his hand inside the waistband of her shorts, tracing his fingertips over the outside of her panties. They were damp to his touch as he began to move his fingers in slow circles over the fabric. He felt Lydia’s breath hitch, but he could tell she was trying her best to stay still, to stay quiet. 

When her body began to move again, Zig slid his hand away again. She trembled, but Lydia’s hand was steady when it reached for his own, guiding it back inside her shorts, this time underneath her panties as she shifted slightly so that she was lying more on her back. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck as he touched her, tracing his fingertips along her lips, gently teasing her. Lydia’s hips bucked slightly against his hand and Zig could feel her legs tense, trying to control herself. He slowly slid a finger inside her, then another, in and out, curling in a way he knew she loved. She started to move her hips in rhythm with his hand as his thumb began to circle her clit.

“Stay still,” he cautioned when another rumble of thunder rolled outside. Zig could tell she was trying, but Lydia squirmed under her touch, unable to stop. He knew she was close, but he didn’t quicken his pace. Zig kept moving his fingers slowly and steadily. She was shaking under his touch, one hand twisted in the bed sheet, the other clutching his thigh. Zig could feel her nails digging into his skin. He heard a small, strangled sound locked inside her throat and he knew she was there, knew she couldn’t last any longer. Another thunderclap crashed outside and as it did, she let herself go, tightening around his fingers, her hips lifting off the mattress, the stifled sounds that escaped drowned by the sounds of the storm. 

Lydia lowered her hips back down to the bed slowly, trying to stay quiet as Zig withdrew his hand. He could hear the heaviness of her breath as she redirected it through her nose, her heart hammering so hard he could feel it as he curled his arm around her waist. She tilted her face towards his and he kissed her gently, tasting the faint salt of her sweat.

“That,” he whispered in her ear, “was for the airplane. I owed you one.”

He could feel, rather than see, her grin in the darkness just before she kissed him again. Then she nestled into his chest and he held her close as they listened to the sound of the rain outside, lulling them to sleep.


	7. As Much As You Can Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several countries and several hostels, Zig and Lydia finally find themselves alone at an Airbnb in Germany.

As the bus neared the tiny German village, Lydia couldn’t believe it was real. The whole thing looked like a postcard or an illustration in a book, the small, neat town nestled in rolling green hills. So many of the places they’d visited so far on their trip had been beautiful, but it’d been different in the big cities. Cities like Paris and Rome and Vienna had been exciting, the history and architectural beauty almost overwhelming. But this little German village seemed like time had forgotten it altogether. 

Once they disembarked the bus, Zig and Lydia followed the directions they’d printed out at the internet cafe and headed towards their Airbnb. 

“How excited are you to not be in a hostel for the next few nights?” Zig asked as he reached for her hand.

“Oh my god, I can’t even begin to express how excited I am,” Lydia said. “Don’t get me wrong, hostels are great and all, but I’m so excited about not having to share a bathroom with anyone for a few days.”

“Anyone?” Zig teased. “Not even me?”

“Nope, I’m calling dibs on the bathroom,” Lydia said with a grin as she squeezed his hand. “I hope our Airbnb is near a gas station because I’m not sharing.”

Zig laughed.

“You know, there’s another advantage to having our own place for a few nights,” he said, glancing sideways at her with a smirk.

“Our own kitchen?” Lydia asked as they arrived at the small house and Zig fished the key out from underneath the flower pot as instructed. “Yes, I agree. I never realized that having a fridge was such a luxury.”

Zig laughed as he fitted the key in the lock.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was thinking too,” he said sarcastically as he opened the door and ushered her inside. The front door opened into the kitchen, which was small and cozy with a table for two.

“This is so cute!” Lydia exclaimed as they shrugged off their packs and dropped them to the floor. “Come on, let’s go explore the rest of it.”

“Hey, not so fast,” Zig said as he reached out and caught her hand. He spun Lydia around to face him and wrapped an arm around her waist. She grinned.

“But don’t you want to see the rest of the house?” Lydia asked innocently. Zig leaned closer to her and she felt his lips on her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes as he tightened his grip on her.

“Later,” he murmured. Zig slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Lydia bit her lip. She and Zig had always had amazing chemistry together and the power roles had always been very fluid between them, but she loved when he took control like this. Even though he was the one taking the lead, it made her feel powerful that he desired her so much that he couldn’t wait to have her. 

Zig dropped her shirt on the floor and soon her bra joined it. He picked her up and set her on the table for two, drawing close to her between her knees. He kept one hand knotted in her hair and he ran the other slowly down her skin, drinking in the sight of her as his eyes followed his fingers. Zig kissed her again before letting his lips fall down her body. When he took her nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, she arched her back and moaned softly. He always knew exactly what she wanted, sometimes before she even knew herself. Lydia tugged at his white t-shirt and he quickly discarded it. She pulled him to her and kissed him hungrily. The feel of his skin against hers was intoxicating. Lydia felt Zig’s hands between them, his fingers releasing the button and zipper of her jeans. Her pants were tight, but Zig slipped his hand inside, his fingers finding her immediately. He groaned.

“God, you’re so wet,” he said, his voice husky and desperate. Lydia was about to reply when he slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them the way she loved, and her words were lost in a gasp of pleasure. She was so close already that when Zig’s thumb began to press against her clit, she couldn’t control her hips.

“Don’t . . . stop . . .” she begged as she thrust against him, her climax crescendoing through her in pulsing waves. Lydia cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders while his tongue was on her throat. When the pleasure finally released her, core throbbing, Zig finally removed his hand. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, reveling in them. Lydia watched him through hooded eyes, her heart pounding. Then, without warning, Zig reached down and yanked off her jeans and her panties in one fluid motion, flinging them aside. He knelt in front of her and Lydia put her legs over his shoulders, hooking her feet behind his back. Zig stared between her legs, his face full of a primal desire that made Lydia shiver.

“Oh my god, baby,” he groaned. Then his tongue was on her, his tongue entering and lapping and swirling. He usually teased her a bit, kissing her thighs, taunting her with the heat of his breath, but now it was like he was a man possessed. Lydia moaned, her legs squeezing against his head. Zig ran his hands up her bare sides, never breaking stride for even a moment. 

Still primed from her last climax, Lydia came quickly. Zig pinned his tongue to her as her hips bucked against him until she couldn’t take it anymore and she had to beg him for a break. He sat back on his heels and ran the back of his hand across his chin, the familiar smirk on his face. He stood up and ran his hands along her inner thighs. Lydia felt like she might disintegrate into a thousand pieces from the electricity coursing through her body, but she knew she wasn’t done. She had to have him.

“I thought you needed a break,” Zig murmured as Lydia’s shaking fingers yanked his belt free. She pushed his pants and boxers away until his cock was free and she could finally take him in her hands. Zig exhaled with pleasure as she cupped and caressed his balls with one hand while stroking his length with the other. She let her fingertips graze the tip and he groaned softly, burying his face in her neck.

“Huh-uh,” Lydia said, although her voice was weak and it sounded almost like a whimper. “I need you.”

She guided him to her and he quickly thrust inside her, causing her to gasp with pleasure at the sensation of him inside her, filling her.

“Like that?” he murmured in her ear. 

Lydia found herself nearly unable to speak, barely able to whisper, “Yes,” as she clung to him. Zig began to move slowly at first, but Lydia put her hands on his hips, encouraging him to go faster as she already felt another climax brewing within her. 

“Fuck me harder,” she begged. “Harder.”

Zig obliged and she matched his rhythm, her voice coming in staccato bursts as she moaned with each thrust. Lydia felt Zig’s tongue and teeth on her earlobe, his breath hot.

“Come for me, baby,” he whispered.

Lydia was undone, the pleasure roaring through her core like a wave that washed over her whole body, finally dissipating at her toes and in her fingertips. Zig groaned and she tightened around him as he came too, his fingers digging into her hips, his teeth scraping against her shoulder.

They clung to one another, breathing hard. Zig cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

“I told you it was worth it to have our own kitchen,” Lydia said. Zig laughed and collapsed against her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Fine, you were right,” he said.

“Could I get that in writing?” Lydia joked. Zig narrowed his eyes and pinched her butt, making her squeal with a giggle. 

“More importantly,” Zig said as he lowered his forehead against hers. “Have I earned the privilege of showering here? Or am I still going to have to take a sponge bath at a nearby gas station?”

“Well . . .” Lydia said, pretending to consider this. “I guess it’d be okay. But you owe me one.”

“Tell you what,” Zig said. “In exchange, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh yeah?” Lydia asked. “What’ll you give me?”

“As much as you can take.”


	8. German Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come and Zig can’t wait any longer to ask Lydia the question he’s been dying to ask.

The German morning was clear and bright as Zig and Lydia made their way towards the center of the village. Lydia couldn’t stop marveling at the buildings as they walked.

“Don’t you think this whole place looks like a postcard?” she asked as she took his hand in hers. She paused, waiting for him to speak, but Zig said nothing. Lydia frowned slightly, but didn’t comment on it. Zig had been acting so strangely all morning, so preoccupied with his own thoughts. He’d always been kind of in his own head, but not quite to this extent and certainly not on this trip. Zig had been so engaged in the moment, so present with her, but today . . . Lydia didn’t know what was going on, but she felt like she couldn’t quite reach him. She tried to shake it off; everyone had off days. She knew she did. Maybe today was just an off day. After all, they’d basically been going non-stop since they’d arrived in Europe weeks ago. They were due to fly back to the states from Berlin in a few days, maybe he was just feeling burnt out from all the constant action of the trip. 

Maybe I’ll set up a staycation when we get back Lydia thought, half-smiling to herself. A vacation from our vacation. We’ll just camp out in our apartment, cook together, and watch movies.

An uninvited thought suddenly appeared in the back of her mind. Maybe he was distant because he was having second thoughts . . . No, that can’t be it Lydia assured herself. They’d been together for years, they were living together, they’d talked about starting a business together--Zig hadn’t given any indication of wanting to slow down. In fact, Lydia had thought that maybe he . . . no, she couldn’t think about that right now. She was afraid she’d jinx it.

When they reached the center of town, Lydia gasped. She couldn’t believe what she saw. In the middle of the square was a large fountain surrounded by a cobblestone walkway and planters filled with bright red poppies. The flowers were so colorful they almost hurt Lydia’s eyes to look at them. The whole thing looked just like an illustration. 

“That’s so beautiful!” Lydia exclaimed, tugging Zig’s hand and pulling him closer to the fountain.

“Hmm?” Zig asked, pulled back out of his own thoughts. “Oh. Yeah, it is,” he agreed, seeming to notice the fountain for the first time. “It looks like an illustration or something.”

Lydia smiled at him.

“This whole town reminds me so much of a fairytale,” she said as she blushed. “Maybe this is a little childish, but I’ve always loved fairytales. The magic, the romance,” she glanced at Zig and squeezed his hand. “The true love.”

Zig suddenly stepped away from her and dropped her hand. Lydia’s smile fell and her stomach dropped. Oh god. Did I say the wrong thing?

“Is . . . something wrong?” she asked tentatively, the blood rushing in her ears.

“Sit down for a minute,” Zig said, gently touching her elbow as he led her over to the fountain where they sat on the stone edge together. Lydia noticed her hands were shaking and she folded them tightly in her lap.

“I . . . okay, I don’t know how to say what I have to say,” Zig said, swallowing hard. “So I’m just going to say it.”

Lydia waited, her heart beating like hummingbird wings. He finally met her eyes and closed his hands over hers.

“Lydia . . . I don’t know the right way to say this. You’re the one who’s good with words, not me,” he paused, licking his dry lips. “I’m not perfect. I’m far from perfect. I mean, you live with me, you already know that. I leave my towels on the floor, I forget about leftovers in the fridge, and I constantly forget about clothes I left in the washing machine.”

“You’re not the only one guilty of the washing machine thing, we both do that,” Lydia interjected. Zig laughed nervously and she felt a flutter of hope inside her stomach. 

“But,” he continued, “despite all of my imperfections, our love is the most perfect thing I’ve ever known. I love you more than anyone or anything else in my life and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me.”

Lydia watched as Zig dug his wallet out of his pocket and he removed a white gold ring from it. Her head swam in disbelief and she couldn’t quite believe that what she was seeing was real. Zig slid off of the fountain ledge and lowered himself down onto one knee.

“Lydia . . . will you marry me?”

She stared at the ring until tears blurred her vision and Zig and the ring swam before her. Time stilled for a moment as she took in what was happening. Lydia had imagined this moment for so long but to finally see it before her . . . it was so much better than any fantasy she’d ever had.

Lydia realized she hadn’t said anything yet and Zig was staring at her imploringly, the crease between his eyes growing deeper.

“Yes! Yes, of course!” Lydia exclaimed, the tears falling down her cheeks. Zig’s face broke into a grin and he grabbed her and kissed her, his lips trembling against hers. When they pulled apart, Lydia saw the tears that were shining on his own face. She gently wiped them away with her thumbs before kissing his cheeks, the remnants salty against her lips. 

Zig stood up and picked her up, spinning her beside the fountain.

“I love you so much,” he said, his face buried in her neck.

“I love you more,” Lydia said as she inhaled the scent of him.

“Impossible.” Zig pulled back a little, grinning at her. “Hey, so, I think this is yours.” He held up the ring. Lydia held out her hand, unable to suppress her smile. Zig slid the ring on her finger and she held it up, admiring the way the diamond caught the sunlight.

“So, you know what this means, right?” Lydia asked.

“It means we’re getting married?” Zig asked tentatively. She laughed.

“Yes, that,” Lydia agreed. “But it also means that our laundry is going to be screwed if neither of us can remember it’s in the washing machine.”

“Tell you what,” Zig said. “When our coffee shop becomes wildly successful, we’ll send our laundry out. How’s that sound?”

“Perfect,” Lydia said. Then she leaned forward and kissed her fiancé beside a fountain, decorated with bright red poppies, in a fairytale town in Germany.


	9. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, Zig and Lydia celebrate their love with their closest friends.

*ONE YEAR LATER*

The honeyed sun hung low over the beach, casting a fiery glow over the small gathering. The bride and groom stood barefoot in the sand, with ribbons and flowers entwined in her hair. Zig reached out for Lydia’s hands, squeezing her fingers in his. She smiled at him, unable to pull her gaze away from him.

James cleared his throat.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two people, two lives, and two hearts,” James began. “It was Victor Hugo that said, ‘Few people dare now to say that two beings have fallen in love because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only.’ Never have these words been truer than when they are applied to Zig and Lydia. Those of us who were there that day in the coffee shop, the ones who witnessed their first meeting, watched Zig and Lydia fall in love as soon as they laid eyes on each other.”

There was a loud sniff from the crowd and Zach tried to surreptitiously wipe away the tears that had already started to fall. Tyler reached over and squeezed Zach’s shoulder before wrapping his other arm around Abbie’s waist. Her belly was swollen beneath her sundress, only a few weeks away from her due date.

“Things haven’t always been easy, because life never is,” James continued. “But Zig and Lydia have proven time and again that together, they can face any challenge and surmount any obstacle. As Walt Whitman said, ‘We were together. I forget the rest.’”

There was another loud sniff. This time, Kaitlyn handed Chris a tissue and he blew his nose loudly.

“In the spirit of being together, it is time for the vows,” James said, pulling the rings out of his pocket. He handed Lydia’s ring to Zig. “Zig, please repeat after me. I, Zig.”

“I, Zig.”

“Take you, Lydia, to be my partner.”

“Take you, Lydia, to be my partner.” Zig said, letting a grin slide across his face.

“For better or worse, in sickness and health.”

“For better or worse, in sickness and health.”

“All the days of my life, until death do us part.”

“All the days of my life, until death do us part,” Zig said as he slid the ring on her finger. “And even then,” he added.

A tear slid down Lydia’s cheek and Kaitlyn jumped forward with a tissue, causing everyone to burst into laughter as Lydia dabbed her eyes.

“Okay, I’m good! I promise!” Lydia said with a laugh. James handed her Zig’s ring.

“Lydia, repeat after me,” James said. “I, Lydia.”

“I, Lydia.”

“Take you, Zig, to be my partner.”

“Take you, Zig, to be my partner.”

“For better or worse, in sickness and health.”

“For better or worse, in sickness and health.”

“All the days of my life, until death do us part.”

“All the days of my life, until death do us part,” Lydia said, pushing the ring onto his finger. “And even then.”

James beamed at them.

“It is my deepest honor to present to all of you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Zig and Lydia Ortega. As John Keats said, ‘Now, a soft kiss--aye, by that kiss, I vow an endless bliss.’”

Everyone stared at him.

“It means you can kiss the bride,” James explained.

Zig wasted no time in grabbing Lydia and dipping her into a low, backbending kiss as their friends cheered wildly. When they stood back up, Zach rushed forward and wrapped them both in a huge. James joined them and soon Zig and Lydia were surrounded by their friends, crushed amongst their love.

________________________

“This place is amazing,” Tyler said as he looked around The Poet’s Corner. The coffee shop was dark and romantic, with French wall sconces and small, intimate tables. 

“Yeah,” James agreed. “I’m definitely feeling inspired; I’m going to have to start writing my next play here as soon as you guys open.”

“When is opening day anyway? Abbie asked.

“One week from Monday,” Zig said, wrapping an arm around Lydia’s waist.

“Oh, come on, you couldn’t have waited to open until I’m able to drink caffeine again?” Abbie joked, pointing at her belly.

“I’ll tell you what, Abs, this way we can work out all the kinks so our coffee will be perfect by the time your tiny human arrives,” Lydia said.

“I guess that’s fair,” Abbie said with a smile, bumping Lydia’s shoulder with her own.

“I love all the literary drinks,” Kaitlyn called over from the counter as she examined the menu. “But what’s a Hunter S. Thompson?”

“Black coffee with three shots of espresso,” Zig replied.

“Oh, man, that’ll keep you wired,” Chris said. “I might need that over this next year, I’m starting my Master’s thesis and I have a feeling I’m going to be pulling a lot of all nighters.”

“I’m so impressed you guys got this up and running so quickly,” Zach said as he and James started to rearrange some of the tables and pull them together.

“We can’t take all the credit,” Lydia said. “I don’t know what we would’ve done without Gabriela’s investment.”

“She has faith in you guys, just like we do,” Kaitlyn said, coming over to give Lydia a hug.

“You know,” James said. “Gabriela mentioned that she had a stipulation for her investment.”

Zig grinned.

“Yup,” he said, kissing Lydia’s temple before they all sat down together. “In addition to the coffee shop, Lydia has to work on writing a novel.”

“How are you going to find time to do all that?” Zach asked as he opened a bottle of champagne. Lydia shrugged.

“I wrote pages for Professor Vasquez while I was a student and starring in James’s play,” she said. “I’ll figure it out.”

“What are you going to write about?” Kaitlyn asked.

Lydia glanced over at her new husband and smiled before surveying all of their friends, gathered in their new coffee shop.

“I have some ideas,” she said.

Under the table, Zig squeezed her hand as Zach passed out red plastic cups of champagne to everyone except Abbie and Kaitlyn, who had sparkling cider.

“We are a classy bunch,” Lydia laughed as she looked at the cups.

“We always were,” Tyler grinned. Everyone picked up their cups.

“To Zig and Lydia!” Kaitlyn exclaimed. “We love you both so much.”

“To Zig and Lydia!” everyone echoed before they clinked cups and drank their toast. Zig leaned close to Lydia’s ear.

“I love you more, gatita,” he murmured. She smiled and kissed him lightly.

“Impossible.”


	10. Wax On, Wax Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig and Lydia get adventurous while celebrating their wedding night.

Lydia waited anxiously, biting her lip and twisting the skirt of her wedding dress in her hands while the blindfold was tied securely over her eyes. 

“Can I look yet?” she asked. She heard Zig walk up behind her, standing close but not quite touching. Lydia felt his fingertip trace down the length of her neck, making her shiver.

“You’ve been very patient,” Zig murmured, his lips brushing the line he’d drawn with his finger. Lydia reached back for him and pulled Zig’s body against hers, leaning back into him. Lydia felt Zig start to undo the blindfold. She closed her eyes and after he finally pulled it away, she opened them. Lydia was stunned. Their bedroom was illuminated by the glow of dozens of candles and red rose petals were scattered around the room and across the bed like fallen leaves. 

“Wow,” Lydia breathed, taking in the sight before her.

“Do you like it?” Zig asked, his fingers tracing across her shoulders and over her back.

“It’s . . . incredible,” she said. Lydia had never imagined their bedroom could look so romantic, like something out of a fantasy. She felt Zig start to tug down the zipper of her dress, his hands pushing the fabric down so that the gauzy fabric pooled at her feet. Lydia heard him inhale sharply.

“What?” she asked. 

“I was . . . not expecting what you’re wearing underneath,” he said, his voice thick and lustful. Lydia smiled and looked down at the white lace corset and garter belt, the thigh high stockings and lacy, barely there panties.

“This is a special occasion, I wanted to surprise you,” Lydia said with a smirk as she turned around to face Zig. He’d already taken off his suit jacket and she began to slowly unbutton his shirt, revealing the tattoos etched across his skin underneath. Zig drank in the sight of her and ran his hands over her hips, his fingers tracing the lines of her curves. Dropping his shirt aside, Lydia unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She slid a hand inside and cupped him through his boxer briefs, already stiff against her touch. Lydia squeezed him gently and he moaned softly, pushing into her hand. Zig leaned in as if to kiss her but stopped just shy of her lips.

“I have another surprise for you,” he said.

“Oh yeah?” Lydia asked as she pushed his boxer briefs away and took him in her hands. She traced her fingers of the tip. “What sort of surprise?”

He closed his eyes briefly and, with effort, moved her hands to his waist.

“I’m not going to last very long if you keep doing that, and I want this night to be memorable,” Zig said. 

“It’s already memorable,” Lydia whispered, kissing the hollow of his throat. “It’s the night I got to marry you.”

Zig kissed her, his lips sliding over hers in a sensual kiss that Lydia wished would last forever. She pulled him closer and could feel his hardness against her, exciting her.

“Lie down on the bed,” he whispered in her ear, his hands tangled in her hair. Lydia stepped back, her eyes locking with his as she walked backwards towards the bed and sat down on the edge. She leaned back on her elbows and parted her knees slightly.

“Like this?” 

Zig walked slowly towards her and knelt over her on the bed, leaning down to kiss her softly as he cupped her face in his hands. He let his fingers trail down her neck and chest to the clasps on the front of her corset.

“I was thinking,” Zig said as he slowly undid the tiny corset clasps, “that maybe you might want a massage.”

“That sounds nice.” Lydia watched as he undid the final clasps, unwrapping her body from the restrictive garment. She was about to roll over when Zig leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She closed her eyes as he swirled his tongue around it, running one hand up her inner thigh. When his hand reached the outside of her panties, she pushed her hips against his touch, arching her back as his lips moved to her other breast. Zig tugged the damp fabric aside and slipped two fingers inside of her. Lydia moved against his hand as he moved in and out, in and out. Then he stopped, pulling his hand away from her.

“Don’t stop,” she protested. She reached for him but he backed up, staying out of reach.

“Soon, I promise,” he said. “But I owe you a massage.”

Lydia grumbled but did as he said, adjusting herself so that she was lying on her stomach with her cheek on her arms, her head near the pillows. In the glow of the candles she watched Zig open his nightstand and pull out a bottle of massage oil. She closed her eyes.

A few moments later, Lydia felt the drizzle of oil across her back and the soft thump of the bottle on the nightstand before she felt Zig’s strong hands on her back. He kneaded her muscles, his touch both relaxing her and exciting her as she kept her eyes closed and became keenly aware of his touch across every inch of her skin. Every nerve in her body felt awake. 

She felt Zig lean down over her, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

“I just had another idea,” he said.

“Does it involve your tongue inside me?” she asked. Lydia felt his hand on the outside of her panties, his fingers circling her in the way he knew she loved, just for a few moments.

“Not yet,” Zig said. “This is something we’ve talked about, but haven’t done before. I was thinking, because we have all these candles here . . . do you want to try using wax?”

“Yes,” Lydia said, feeling a small flutter of excitement in her chest.

“Are you sure?” Zig asked. “Because if you want to hold off, we can. I just want to make you feel good.”

“I’m sure,” Lydia assured him, curling her toes in anticipation. “I want to.” Lydia opened her eyes and watched Zig pick up one of the pillar candles from the night stand. She closed her eyes again and bit her bottom lip, waiting.

When the first drop hit her, Lydia inhaled sharply.

“Is that okay?” Zig asked.

“Yes,” Lydia breathed. She felt so alive and in her body, so aware of each sensation. She felt more drips across her skin, the wax creating a trail of of slightly painful pleasure. Lydia found it hard to stay still, her body moving involuntarily. Zig set down the candle.

“Do you like that?” he whispered, his lips brushing her shoulder. She nodded.

“I want you to touch me,” she murmured.

Lydia felt Zig’s hands on her back again, gliding over her skin around where the wax had landed. He traced his fingers lightly over her back, the hardening wax spots bumpy beneath his touch. He ran his fingers down her back again, harder this time, with just the hint of his nails on her back. Lydia squirmed beneath him, wanting more. When Zig ran his hands down her back again, he used his nails a little more, the wax flaking up off her skin. She sighed with pleasure and desire, slightly raising her hips off the bed.

“I can’t wait anymore,” she begged.

Zig moved back so that he was behind her and pulled down her panties, just enough so that she was exposed to him. Lydia then felt his tongue on her, lapping at her wet folds, bringing her closer to an apex she’d been circling for some time now. She moaned, burying her face in the pillow as his unceasing tongue brought her closer and closer. Her body tensed in that moment just before she came, and then she was undone, her orgasmic cries muffled by the pillow as her climax rammed through her body. Lydia was still in the midst of it when she suddenly felt Zig enter her, thrusting deeply. Her moans were choked off in the overwhelming pleasure of him filling her, over and over, her hands clutching at the bedsheets. She heard Zig behind her, felt his nails on her back. He suddenly pulled her up onto her knees, still inside her. He had one hand in her hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat. He kissed her neck and Lydia reached back for him, wanting to pull him closer, push him deeper. 

She felt him come, warm and wet inside her, and she tightened around him. He groaned, his teeth grazing her shoulder as he gripped her tighter. Breathless, they finally collapsed on the bed, both panting for air.

“That was quite the surprise,” Lydia said as she leaned over to kiss Zig’s sweaty brow. He tilted his face up to her and kissed her gently, the salt of his sweat on her lips.

“Clearly, it’s something we’ll have to do again,” Zig said, his hand finding hers. Lydia closed her eyes, enjoying the cool air on her bare skin.

“Hey.”

Lydia opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Zig.

“Are you disappointed that we’re not going anywhere for a honeymoon?” he asked. 

Lydia shook her head.

“How could I be disappointed after that?” she said with a sly smile. Zig grinned back.

“No, but really,” he said. “I know we decided not to go anywhere with the coffee shop opening soon, but I was thinking about it today. Are you sure you’re not disappointed?”

“Of course not,” Lydia reassured him. “We have the rest of our lives to take as many vacations as we want. All that matters to me is what we’re together.” She hesitated. “Why, are you disappointed we’re not going anywhere?”

“I’m here with you, gatita,” Zig said, rolling over and pulling her close. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips. “How could I ever be disappointed?”

“I love you, Mr. Ortega.”

“I love you more, Mrs. Ortega.”

“Impossible.”


End file.
